songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 10
|exproducer = |presenters = |conductor = |director = |host = (NERIT) |venue = , Greece |winner = "Rey de Corazones" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 40 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = Ase Me, Eleni Foureira |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = }} Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 10, also known as ESCT #10, was the tenth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, held in Athens, Greece for the very first time after two second places in a row. Forty countries applied once again in the tenth edition, holding the same record of participants from the previous edition. Only one country participated for the very firt time, Georgia made its debut. Meanwhile, Serbia, after 5 editions of not participation, returned to the contest. In addition, Armenia and Azerbaijan withdrew from the contest. Ruth Lorenzo & Miguel Poveda from Andorra were the tenth winners of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Rey de Corazones recieving a total of 167 points. Austria finished in second place, with Romania finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo for the tenth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Eryc Alexian, who was asked to make it for the anniversary of the contest by the production. The logo contained a fingerprint which is supposed to represent the history of the contest and all the things we have enjoyed through it. For the first time, the logo was also used to make the flags which were used later in the recaps of both semifinals and the grand final. It received good critics as it sent the message that this edition meant to be. There was also a proposal of making flags about Greek monuments because of the city host, Athens, but it was declined. Participants Forty countries applied once again in the eight edition, holding the same record of participants from the previous edition. Only one country participated for the very firt time, Georgia made its debut. Meanwhile, Serbia, after 5 editions of not participation, returned to the contest. In addition, Armenia and Azerbaijan withdrew from the contest. 'Debuting countries' Participant and qualified countries Countries did not qualify for the final Countries which participated in previous editions}} Below is a list of all debuting countries : Only one new country made its debut in the contest, after two editions with any new countries. # 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in one or two previous editions. # # 'Songs' Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Host) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. Semifinal 2 *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. Final *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged